Dottie Kazatori
Dorothy "Dottie" Kazatori ist ein amerikanischer Charakter japanischer Herkunft. Sie ist eine Schülerin der William McKinley High School und hat ihren ersten Auftritt in der Folge Die neue und die alte Rachel, der ersten Folge der vierten Staffel. Sie wird von Pamela Chan dargestellt Biografie 'Staffel Vier' Als Jacob in Die neue und die alte Rachel Tina interviewt, erwähnt sie, dass sie jetzt eine private Assistentin hat, welche sich als Dottie herausstellt. Dottie gibt ihr eine Banane, Tina ist damit allerdings nicht zufrieden, weil sie nicht biologisch ist. thumb|left|133px|Dottie entdeckt, dass alle weg sind.In Trennung ist der Liebe Tod? ist Dottie auf Kittys Party im Breadstix eingeladen. Kitty sagt zu ihr, dass eine japanische Frau, die kein Englisch spricht, auf der Frauentoilette hingefallen ist und Hilfe braucht - wobei das eine Lüge ist - und sagt Dottie, sie solle ihr helfen. Als sie zurückkommt, sind alle auf einmal verschwunden und Dottie denkt, die Entrückung hätte bereits stattgefunden. Sie sitzt traumatisiert auf dem Boden und atmet schwer. In Dynamische Duette ist sie wie viele andere als Superheld verkleidet, Blaine nennt sie "Chai Ti". Dottie informiert die New Directions darüber, dass ihre Nationaltrophäe gestohlen wurde und nur ein Laptop hinterlassen wurde. In Ladies First ist sie während des Gesprächs des Too Young to be Bitter Clubs dabei, anwesend sind auch Lauren Zizes, Sugar Motta und Tina Cohen-Chang, ebenfalls Mitglieder des Clubs. Sie reden über den Schulball und dass sie keine Begleitung finden werden. Während des Schulballs sitzt sie mit einigen anderen Mädchen in einer Ecke und sie alle denken, sie seien Loser, doch Shannon Beiste ermutigt die Mädchen, Jungs zum Tanzen aufzufordern. Während des Songs I Only Have Eyes For You tanzt sie zusammen mit Stoner Brett und lächelt überglücklich. Beim nächsten Treffen des Too Young to be Bitter Clubs erwähnt sie, dass sie denkt, dass Brett sie wirklich mag und ihr sogar Brownies gebacken hat und sie nicht aufhören kann sie zu essen (es wird angedeutet, dass er diese mit Cannabis gebacken hat). In Kalender Boys kauft Dottie einen "Men of McKinley"-Kalender und macht Ryder ein Kompliment über seine Schultern. 'Staffel Fünf' thumbIn Tina in the Sky with Diamonds arbeitet Dottie wieder als Tinas Assistent und bringt ihr die Umfrageergebnisse der Wahl zur Ballkönigin und einen Kaffe, den Tina allerdings auf eine Cheerio wirft, da sie bis zum Ball auf Kaffee verzichten will. Dottie ist auch anwesend, als Tina Kitty auf ihre hohen Umfragenergebnisse anspricht, woraufhin Kitty beteurt, dass sie nichts dafür kann. Später wirbt Dottie für Tina, indem sie den Schülern sagt, dass sie rassistisch seien, wenn sie nicht für Tina wählen. Da kommt Bree mit ein paar Cheerios auf sie zu. Bree meint, dass Dottie Tina doch eigentlich hasse und bietet ihr an, ein Cheerio zu werden, wenn sie ihnen helfe. Auf dem Ball fühlt sie sich nicht wohl wegen dem, was sie gleich tun wird, doch Bree bringt sie dazu, es zu tun. Als Tina zur Ballkönigin gekürt wird, zieht Dottie an einem Seil, sodass sich ein Eimer Slushies auf Tina ergießt. thumb|leftIn Der Quarterback trägt sie eine Cheerio-Uniform, was bedeutet, dass Bree ihr Versprechen gehalten hat. Sie starrt auf die Gedenkstätte vor Finns ehemaligem Spind, als Santana dazukommt. Die beiden sprechen kurz darüber, dass Santanas gerade eigentlich im Glee Club sein sollte und es wird erwähnt, dass Dottie noch immer Tinas Assistentin ist. Als kurz darauf Bree mit ein paar anderen Cheerios kommt, um die Kerzen auszublasen, tauschen Dottie und Santana einen besorgten Blick. In Puppenspieler wird sie kurz von der Becky-Puppe erwähnt, die sagt, dass sie Dotties Pobacken zusammengeklebt habe. Trivia *Sie spricht Japanisch. (Trennung ist der Liebe Tod?) Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S4 Kategorie:Charaktere S5 Dottie Kazatori Kategorie:Cheerios